Dark Shards Of My Glass Heart
by Shinzo15
Summary: This story is set after the end of the manga, and we are going to follow the Kurosaki and Kuchiki children in their adventure, why is Kazui being avoided like the pest by the Shinigami?Why Shiro, Ichigo’s Inner hollow isn’t so inner anymore? Is Aizen still trapped in the Muken?
1. A new beginning

Chapter 1

A new beginning

 **(A/N: This is my first story and a try to actually write this idea that I had for a long time in my mind, English is not my native tongue, but I'm trying my best.**

 **Kazui and Ichika will not be the same as what Kubo showed us in the manga, so after this note good reading to everyone and please Review)**

"Move your damn ass from here, it's all the moring I try to get you away from this room!"Shinzo said irritated by Kazui's childish behavior.

Shinzo is a 14 years old girl, she has long orange hair gathered in a ponytail with a braid between them, she has two big chocolate-brown eyes and at this moment, a very annoyed expression.

"I'll repeat it for the milionth time! I. Will.Not.Go.To.The.Soul.Society."Kazui yells, as he clings to the bed, as strong as he can, trying to not get pulled away, shaking his mop of orange hair the color of a dandelion, scowling and narrowing his gray eyes.

"You are just being stubborn!" Shinzo yells, "Shu-"as Kazui was going to respond, the door of their room suddenly opens with a loud noise and it comes a cheerful, yelling Isshin:" KAZUIII, SHINZOOO MY BEUTIFUL GRANDCHILDREEEN!!!", Shinzo manages to duck the attack in time, but Kazui doesn't, he and Isshin ending up outside the window.

 **THUMP**

Isshin, ends up sitting comfortably over a very dizzy Kazui; " My young grandson, you have a long way to go, if one day you want to beat your grandpa"as Isshin started to laugh, Kazui punched him right in the face and yells "Are not you too sprightly for your age?! At least, act like you have sixty or something", at this, Isshin takes out a picture of Masaki "Masakiii, our grandson think I'm old and he punched me"Isshin cries at the picture,"The hell? You have a picture of grandma everywhere don't you?"Kazui said a little shocked about this.

"I have another one in the wallet."exclaims Isshin proudly, Kazui Face-palm.

Shinzo looking at the two takes a sigh and think 'Well, at least he get him out'.

"Heyyy, the lunch is ready and we have guests!" Orihime exclaims with a rather cheerful and happy voice.

The two of them rushed inside, as fast as light. Orihime, in this years improved her skills at cooking and matching different flavors, now she is pretty good, she even owns a bakery.

Shinzo rushes down the stairs, to greet the guests and found, to her joy that one of the two guests, is her favorite sensei,Tatsuki Arisawa that now owns a dojo where she teaches karate, Shinzo is one of the best karateka in the dojo and maybe in Karakura, after all she learned from the best.

"Hello everyone!"greets cheerfully her husband Asano Keigo.

 ** _KAZUI'S P.O.V._**

I can't help but make a small smile at this happy routine, looking at them smiling and laughing, the people at the table sometimes talking to me about different topics, and I am scowling at full force, probabily you are wondering, why I act like some grumpy old man, well, if you were sent to some stupid Academy in the Soul Society, against your will, probably you'll act like me.

I dislike those Shinigami, how they always act like they are some superior shit.

When I go to the Soul Society everyone,that is not a lieutenant or a captain, look at me like I've grown another head and when I come near them, they act like I have some sort of contagious and deadly sickness.

They don't like me, I don't like them, so why should I want go to that damn Shin'ō Academy, only to become one of them; Shinzo, although, is really excited about this she always wanted to be like Dad, to protect the other like him and blah blah blah; now don't get me wrong Dad is strong ,for real, once I saw him fight and that,let's say, that was really cool, but I don't like him has a person, 'cause he baerly comes home, his all Soul Society this, Soul Society that, lately the same goes for Shinzo, at least the Soul Society part.

He isn't here... again... even if this night me and Shinzo will go to the Seireitei, he isn't here, maybe he doesn't care about us.

 ** _ORHIME'S P.O.V._**

Around 6 P.M., Keigo and Tatsuki-Chan left, they usually come to have lunch here and they stay a while , because Tatsuki-chan's dojo is near our house so it's practical and I like having people around, they cheer the house, even if Shinzo,Kazui and Isshin-san already cheer this house a lot.

Speeking of one of the three, I'm worried about Kazui, lately he doesn't talk much and he hasn't touched the piano in a while, he always plays it, I'm going to talk to him.

He isn't in his room...mmm...Ah! Probably, is in the roof, when is this grumpy he's always in the roof.

As I climb over the roof I spot him looking at the dusk, amazed by the same landscape, he is looking at, I sit in a comfortable silence next to him.

After a while he asks me: " Mom, do you know why I really like dusks? looking at him in a rather curios manner I answer:" No, I don't, but they are really beautiful".

Kazui, as if he is trying to find the words for what he is going to say, take a breath and while staring at the orange,yellow and red sky says:" Well, I like twilights not because they are just beautiful, I like them because they are elusive and distant, you see them for a short time, but even leaving, they leave something beautiful, the stars, and the memory of that magnificent red sky, I want to be just like them, leaving good things and beautiful memories, but most importantly just like them, I want to be free"

I look at him and I smile happily, he grins at me, "I'm sure you will achieve your goal,Kazui" I hug him,

"Thanks Mum".

 **(A/N: So, you did you enjoyed it or hated it RR, in the next chapter thing will start to hit up, I think that we will start with Ichigo as he is listed as a Main-Carachter in the tags; and remember if there is some grammatical errors, it's beacause english** **isn't my language, so if you find any errors, please report it to me)**


	2. Aftermath of war

Chapter 2

Aftermath of war

 **(A/N: I want to thank all of you that started following this story, a really big thank you and a bigger thank you at the one that reviewed, thanks a lot that kind of support keeps me writing)**

 ** _NORMAL P.O.V. (Soul Society, 4 A.M.)_**

A orange haired man stood near a strange temple, looking at it as if trying to figure out something, you could almost see the gears moving in his head.

The temple had a huge blue cross on a white background covered by some vines, at the center of the lobby were a strange arrow that was probably better not to touch.

 ** _ICHIGO's P.O.V._**

So this is one of the temple Ishida was rumbling about, he said something about being extremely careful, now probably I should go back to my house in the Seireitei.

I have to be there before Kazui and Shinzo arrives, I don't want them to don't find anyone at home.

The Soul Society in this years changed and now the Rukongai is more of a safe place, thanks to Rukia's campaign, now the Soul Society is divided into five sections: in the center there is the Seireitei as always, but at the four cardinal points there are four division and each of them are ruled by a very powerful shinigami, for example the West division is ruled by Yoruichi-San, who is also the principle of the Shin'ō Academy of the West Division.

 ** _CRASH_**

"Shiro, for fuck's sake, tell me that you didn't touch the arrow!" I shout at the white haired hollow who had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Whoops, my bad."he responds with fake innocence as his trade mark smirk began crossing his face.

Shiro was once my zanpakuto and my hollow powers, but after the last war, the one we fought against the Hollow King, thanks to the Hōgyoku, now he's free from my "stupid and boring-ass" inner world as he calls it.

Old man Zangestu inherited the Shinigami power and now he is my true zanpakuto, but my hollow powers went away with Shiro, he also revealed to be one of the most ancient and powerful hollow, he was one of the four generals under the command of the hollow king and his true name was Itazura Shiro, if it weren't for his knowledge about the hollow king, even if it's hard to say, we probably would have lost the war.

But the separation of Shiro from me, it's only a symptom of the excessive usage of the Hōgyoku, we needed more help, the shinigami and the quincies weren't enough to beat the Hollow King and his generals, so we used the Hōgyoku to bring back the Espada, we also succeeded at separating Shiba Kaien form the Nuvena Esapda, Arooniero Aruerie.

I was the one to use the Hōgyoku, because even if is an object, it has is own will and it responded only to Aizen, who refused to help us, that bastard, but by the way, I was the only who could use it beacause I was the one who defeated Aizen so the Hōgyoku recognized me as strong if not even more.

So I ended up with a not so much recommendable hollow to babysit.

 ** _SHIRO's P.O.V._**

I'm starting to get bored... why don't we break that door, it will be more simple and also satisfying, maybe I should annoy King, mhm that would be fun.

I approached the arrow at the center of the hall and I 'accidentally' bumped it.

 ** _CRASH_**

Ichigo yelled something at me, but something more interesting appened the arrow even if broken started emitting a strange reiatsu and then all hell broke lose.

That was one of the remaining fragments of Ywach's reiatsu, so this is why he ordered me not to touch it.

A figure started forming in the hall where have been the arrow, Ichigo was scowling and looking at it with weariness, I watched at it with excitement and a huge grin started crossing my face.

This is going to be fun!

 ** _NORMAL P.O.V._**

The creature finally morphed in what looked like a copy of Ywatch himself, Ichigo started thinking on something to do, 'if that thing was really Ywatch...we have a really big problem!'

" Oi, Shiro don't do anything rus-"Ichigo didn't make in time to finish that he heard a cackling sound.

Shiro rushed in to the Shadow of Ywatch and started a frenzy attack, lending some hit on it.

" King, ya think to much, where's the ol' ya, the one who rushes in the fight without thinkin', one of these days if ya go on like this you'll got yerself killed, don't get lazy just 'cause I'm not anymore yer inner hollow, we still share the same reiatsu, if ya get a wimp I'm goin' to beat some sense in that lil' brain of yers!" the white haired hollow half jocked half threatened the shinigami while swinging his sword by the black clock hanging from the hilt.

Ichigo only groaned annoyed from the hollow's words and started using the blut arterie, as he started using the Quincy technique the clone stopped attacking and disappeared just living the white and blue arrow on the floor.

"Ya ruined all of the fun." Shiro pouted, the orange haired man looked at the arrow with confusion, 'that thing probably was a piece of Ywatch reiatsu,and probably triggered because of Shiro's hollow reiatsu,better bring this arrow to Ishida as soon as possible'.

He snatched the arrow before the hollow could touch it again and started heading towards the Seireitei.

Out of the temple he looked up and a bright sun was rising high in the sky.

"Shit, I'm late, Kazui and Shinzo will be mad!"Ichigo yelled and rushed towards the house using a burst of shunpo.

 ** _HUMAN WORLD: KUROSAKI RESIDENCE 6 A.M._**

A sleepy Kazui blinked one than twice looking at his grandpa rejuvenated form, he didn't have anymore white hair and slightly wrinkly skin, he looked like he was around Forty years old and wore a black robe.

Kazui pointed a shaky finger at Isshin, mouth opening and closing like he couldn't find the right words.

"Cool! How can you do that? You have to tell me grandpa!" Shinzo burst in with starry eyes.

"Well! My dear granddaughter it's a shinigami thing, the spiritual form age differently from the corporeal form, soul start aging since are born, but slow at the twenty-fifth year, after that the souls still grow in age, but more slowly, isn't this amazing my sweet granddaughter!"Isshin explained cheerfully.

"That's amazing and I have a lot of other questions I want to ask."continued Shinzo greedy for more informations.

"Geez,you sound like Kisuke"Isshin muttered under is breath with a small smile.

Isshin exctracting Engetsu from the sheath pointed it in front of himself and then rotated like you would with a key trying to open a door.

A senkaimon appeared and they stepped in.

 **(AN: In this chapter we didn't have much of Kazui and Shinzo, but I preferred focusing on Ichigo and Shiro, because I really like to wright them, please I want to know if you like the carachterization of the two it helps me with my work, I'll try to make all of the Carachter from Anime/ Manga the more in carachter possible, please I love constructive critiques so please review and PM me if you want, it keep me writing)**

 **P.S. I love writing Shiro's slang but it's also difficult what do y'all think?**

Shiro Itazura: the meaning is White Mischief appealing isn't it?

Blut Arterie is a Quincy technique from the Manga, it increase the attack.

 **So here have a spoiler for very late chapter: Grimmjow, Ulqiorra and Nel are going to be important.**


	3. Home

Chapter 3

Home

 **(A/N: A thank you as big as the Empire State Building to all of you that started following this fanfiction, now I leave you to the reading, hope you like it)**

 ** _Dangai (indefinite time)_**

Kazui and Shinzo stood in the Dangai already wearing the Shin'ō's uniform, blue hakama and a white shiakusho with the simble of the academy in blue for Kazui and the same outfit for Shinzo, but in red.

"Cool, this is the Dangai, I wonder how the time gap between the world works, will it be morning, maybe night,I'm so curious I can't wait." started Shinzo with fascination, refreining herself to start poking the wall of the Dangai.

"We will better start moving, grandchildren or the Kototsu could appear." continued Isshin trying to spook the two teens.

"Come on grandpa, that was just a story you and dad kept telling us, to get me and Shinzo go to sleep" Kazui said nonchalantly.

"Me and your father weren't lying, the Kototsu exist for real or maybe you're just too scared to admit it"Isshin continued, making chicken noises

"You're just scared that you will trip as always" teased Shinzo.

"What?! I'm not scared! And I don't 'always' trip, that only happens sometime" defended Kazui flushing red at the assumption of his sister.

The trio started to get moving towards the end of the violet oozy corridor,only the clatter of the feet on the clummy floor... and also the loud bickering between the two siblings could be heard.

"Geez, I'm so clumsy" sighed Kazui with a half-hearted chuckle, after tripping on his own feet.

Meanwhile the orange haired boy was climbing to his feet he saw a yellow light ,that could only be the Kototsu, rapidly approaching, 'Oh shit' was the only thing that came to his mind.

"Ruuuun!" screamed Kazui at the top of his lungs while sprinting toward the end of the tunnel and grabbing Shinzo by her wrist.

"Wha-" Shinzo clicked her tongue and "Oh shoot that it's really the Kototsu, grandpa you jinxed it!" continued Shinzo while running for her life.

Isshin that was already near the end of the tunnel because he wanted to make sure everything was safe, widened his eyes at the sight of the Kototsu, he started using shunpo at high speed to grab the two siblings in time, but the Kototsu was too close, If the two didn't sped up everything was going to end.

'What can I do? If I don't do something that thing is going to suck us in? Dammnit do something?' Kazui taught and then all he felt was a strange rush in his core and a strange tingling sensation to his leg and feet, he was running faster using his reiatsu!

Isshin seeing what the boy did, jumping at the chance, grabbed the teens and leaped out the Dangai.

With a loud crush the three landed outside the Senkaimon, Shinzo landed over Kazui taking a seat, but the abused brother decided to rise up, resulting Shinzo's butt to hit the ground un really hard, the two started arguing again.

Isshin looking the scene from the distance ready to say something, stopped himself thinking to what happened inside the Dangai, what Kazui did was a tentative of performing shunpo, he really has a really high grow potential, 'He may be a very powerful shinigami in the future' thought Isshin with a smile starting to form on his lips, but that ended quickly and changed to a frown, when another thought about the orange haired boy, came to his mind.

 **Ichigo's house (Seireitei)**

Shinzo and Kazui had just arrived in front of their father house, when they were assaulted with a bear hug.

"I'll miss you so much my grandchildren, how you'll manage to survive without your favorite grandpa!" Isshin started hugging and crying dramatically, crushing them into the hug.

"Will manage, don't worry, now would you please let us breath, I think I'm starting to get woozy" breathed Kazui becoming a slight shade of blue.

"You're so mean with your grandpa, that was just a hug" said Isshin releasing them, then he get more serious.

"Kazui, promise me you will keep care of your younger sister and also don't draw too much attention on yourself, if you get was I'm trying to say"started Isshin with a serious tone looking at Kazui.

"Shinzo, keep your brother in check, you know he can be a little rushed sometimes, just like your father" addressing Shinzo and ruffling her hair.

"We will miss you" said Shinzo while giving a more normale hug to his grandpa, then gesturing to her brother, inviting him to join the family hug.

"Keep care of each other" finished Isshin with a soft gaze, starting to leave.

 ** _Sometimes after_**

"Well,nobody is at home, now we're locked out, how amazing" said Kazui in a rather pessimistic manner.

"Don't be like that, I may know where the keys are!" pointed out Shinzo, matter of factily.

"And how would you know?" Kazui clicked his tongue sceptisim dripping form every single word.

"There are two cases: 1 if dad is the one who hid the keys, well he's rather predictable and they are probably under the mat; 2 if Shiro is the one who hid the key, well we'll probably have to say goodbye to the chance of getting inside, but our father usually doesn't trust Uncle Shiro with responsibility, so the keys are under the mat" Shinzo made a really accurate and long analysis.

Shinzo went to grab the key under the mat and when she found the keys, flashed a proud smile, she turned the keys in the latch and they were finally in.

There was a rather simple house, a small kitchen attached with the dining room where the tipically Japanese low table stood, over some shelf stood some photos.

Photos like the one they took that time they went to the beach, they were all smiling, even Ichigo's scowl was gone, then immediately after that photo were a picture probably taken when mom and dad went High-School, in the center a tall and scowling orange haired teen, 'that's dad and that one on the right should be mom' thought Shinzo trying to identify the other in the photo, next to Ichigo stood a short black haired girl with big violet eyes wearing a red glove, on the far left were a skinny teen with black hair and glasses ' I think this one is Doctor Ishida and the big one on his right should me Uncle Chad' esamined Shinzo.

"Kazui, why don't you come and see this pictures?"called Shinzo, but her brother was focused on something else.

"This...this is a piano? What's a piano doing here?!" exclaimed Kazui happily

Before Shinzo could answer the question a loud slam on the door, stopped her.

 ** _Sometime ago (Ichigo and Shiro)_**

'Shit, I'm late Shinzo and Kazui are going to be mad' Ichigo started heading towards the house.

"Oi King, why are ya in such a rush?" yelled Shiro after Ichigo.

"What? You already forgot it I told you a million time that today Shinzo and Kazui, would come here in the Seireitei." the orange haired shinigami, tryed to explain while using shunpo at high speed.

" And why can't we take that 'Souls express' or somethin', I don't feel like using sonido" whined Shiro moodily.

"Because, that would take too much time and we don't have it!" yelled Ichigo annoyed.

"So what, now because we aren't running fast enough, the next thin' ya'll say will be 'Yo Shiro, why don't I use Bankai and you use Resurection, that would be faster'" Shiro mocked Ichigo's tone.

Brown ashes twitched in irritation "I don't talk like that!", but then an idea came to the shinigami's mind: "You know that thing you said, about using Bankai and Resurction, why not?"

"Yer crazy!" cackled Shiro.

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black" muttered Ichigo, while collecting enough Reiatsu.

"Ban-kai! Tensa Zangestu"yelled Ichigo.

"Cortart y matar, Tensa Zangestu" cried Shiro.

"Rush ya to yer house, if I win I'm the king"laughed wildly the white haired hollow while using sonido.

"Wait, this isn't a race and you can't claim the title like that!" rushed Ichigo using shunpo.

 ** _Present, Ichigo's house_**

 **SLAM**

A dash of black, orange and white crushed into the house.

"Ah! I won! In yer face Aibou!" Shiro started bragging until he was hit with a slap on hid head.

"Shut it! No one won, because there wasn't even a race!" brown eyes twitched in irritation.

"Hellooo? We've been here for like ten minutes straight and you continued bickering!" Shinzo stomped annoyed the floor.

"Oh, ehm, hi, we didn't see each other for weeks, so how are you?" started Ichigo with a small apologizing smile.

"We're doing fine, but what's a piano doing here" Kazui clicked his tongue.

"Oh that? That's a gift, I know that you didn't like being forced here in the Seireitei, so I thought that this could make you feel better as you'll probably be spending a lot of time here" replied Ichigo sheepishly.

"Thanks dad, you're awesome" Kazui hugged for a brief moment his father and then flashed a bright smile, maybe the old man wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Geez, I wish I had a camera" exclaimed Shinzo.

"Yeah yeah, all that family bonding and blah blah blah, I hate to interrupt yer happy reunion, but if we don't go ta' that Soul Express' thin' we're goin' ta' do the trip ta' the West Division on feet and that's not funny at all" Shiro butted in the conversation.

"For ones your right, lets go, but you are not coming with us" replied Ichigo.

"I'm always right, I don't need you to point it out! And why can't I come?! I just want to scare the shit out the first year!" protested Shiro eager at the perspective to scare the shit out of someone.

"That's the point, Yoruichi said that you couldn't come because the things you just said, and no, before you can say that, you can't go fight Kenpachi, we don't want the destruction of the Seireitei!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Yer no fun, Aibou! I'll go fight Grimmjow, at least there, I can have a good fight and no one will bitch about it!" yelled Shiro while disappearing in a Garganta.

"It's so freaking moody" muttered Ichigo under is breath.

 **A/N: so did you liked it hated it? Let me know and PLEASE review, I need the opinion of someone don't I?**

 **As always let me know for possible grammatical error, as I'll repeat it again: English isn't my native language.**

 **Preview of the next chapter: "** Is that your brother over there having a race and yelling with the two boys over there?

Shinzo, taken by surprise,spat the water.


	4. Swan Song

**Hi everyone, I know it's been a very long time since I've updated this fic and I can't say it'll have a regular schedule update, but I'm trying my best.**

 **And I changed the story's name what do you think about it?**

 **Also, I kinda have all the story planned and I already did some doodle about carachter that are going to come, if you'd like to see more about them, just say it and I'll post something on my tumblr.**

 **And another thing: Shinzo ISN'T a self insert we just share names because I ideated my nick after her.**

 **And as always, a huge thank you for all the people that keep substatining me, reviewing or just following the story, means a lot to me.**

 **Here we go with the story.**

 **Chapter 4: Swan song**

The two Kurosaki siblings waited for their father to buy the tickets.

"Hello, I need three tickets to the West Shinō Academy, I saw you had some discounts and I was just wandering if we fullfilled any of the requirements to get one" Ichigo asked hoping in a discount.

The woman on the other side of the cab, while chewing a gum, answer in an annoyed way "The discounts are over there sir, just have a look at them and see for your self"

"Fine" answered Ichigo a little annoyed by the tone of the woman.

'Let's see...' thought Ichigo while examining the board.

DISCOUNTS:

-Captain

-Lieutenant

-Central 46 members

-Rukongai students

-Babies 0/5

-Pregnant Woman

-Vizard

-Black talking cats

-Handsome shopkeepers with a gorgeous white and green striped hat

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THIS DISCOUNTS ABOUT!" yelled Ichigo.

"I get the first six of them, but way should the Vizard have a discount, Hyori probably forced Urahara in a discount" the orange haired shinigami pondered.

"But the last two are really too obvious: 'black talking cats' and 'Handsome shopkeepers with a white and green striped hat', I can't believe they made discounts like that! And I don't get a discount!" Brown eyes twitched with annoyance.

It wasn't like Ichigo was stingy with his money, he just didn't want to spend too much.

"Excuse me lady, but I wonder if we might get a little discount, I'm sure Urahara-San forgot to add something about us -"

"Last I checked we don't do discounts for orange haired weirdos, by the way is that natural or some kind of stupid family tradition to dye your hair orange" the woman rudely interrupted Ichigo with a dull face and shamelessness.

Ichigo fumed from his ears, he could hear Shiro's laugh from Las Noches.

"WHY YO-" Shinzo slapped his head and started.

"Excuse him for his rudeness, he's very touchy about his hair color, how much would the tickets be?" the girl asked getting the situation under control.

"That would be 38144.46 Crystal Coin*" she answered with the same dull tone.

Shinzo and Ichigo's faces went white at hearing the price, Kazui slepped through all of this and to accentuate it he let go a loud snore.

Ichigo with a shaking hand payed the tickets, headed with Shinzo and an half a sleep Kazui towards the Soul Express.

 **During the train ride**

The train ride went well, doing some conversation laughing about old memories and talking about home.

"So,how's the school do you have good grades?" asked Ichigo.

Kazui stiffened.

Ichigo looked at him with a glare.

"Well school his always school, but I got a hundred in Japanese, so I could say it's going pretty well" feeling the tension, Shinzo tryed to free Kazui from a bad situation, with no avail.

"That's great Shinzo!" Ichigo smiled proudly at her daughter.

"What about you Kazui? You aren't playing hooky again, aren't you?"

And there it was, their father just dropped a nuke.

Kazui didn't hate school, he hated the people in it, teacher, students, no one were different.

"So did you?"

"I...Yes...I did" Kazui gazed the floor of their compartment.

"I told you a million time not to skip school, they even called me from there! Are you getting in more fights? That time at the hospital wasn't enough for you?!

I-me and mom are worried..."

"What's the point?"

"Huh?"

"If I go to school they'll just make fun of me and my dyslexia, so better be goofing around and all that jazz"

"Kazui I..."

"Don't worry I don't care if they say: "dyslexic idiot" or "freak"; I just prefer to avoid conflicts that's too much energy for someone lazy like me, heh."

"By the way" continued Kazui "I'm starviiing ,I'm going to the restaurant car, wanna come?"

"Not so fast, I made bentos for everyone!" exclaimed Shinzo happily.

Kazui and Ichigo sweat dropped, Shinzo's cooking wasn't exactly the best in the world, you could say it was like Orihime's cooking before she got better at it, a disaster.

"Is that thing moving?" Kazui pointed out, a little frightened.

"Come on eat it, you two!" Shinzo exclaimed with a smile.

"Ehh..."

In that exact moment an announcement was given and they were just arrived to the West Shinō Academy.

The two males breathed a sigh of relief.

Shinigami were running up and down the Academy, trying to set up everything for the opening ceremony.

A black cat stood up in front of them, looking them with an insistent gaze.

Then the cat spoke " Greetings, I am Yoruichi the captain of the West division and also your teacher!"

"THE CAT IS TALKING!" yelled Kazui.

Shinzo just blinked in disbelief.

"Yes I am, do you have a problem with that?"

"The...how's a cat going to teach anything to us? What will he teach us how to purr or how to scratch the enemies?" mocked Kazui, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

"I suggest you to not provoke the 'cat'" hinted Ichigo.

 **POOF**

The 'cat' transformed into a woman.

A naked one.

Kazui nosebleeded and he was K.O.

Ichigo flushed red and covered his eyes.

Shinzo exclaimed "Oh my God you're Yoruichi, the 'God of Thunder' I've raed everything about you I'm a huge fan!".

 **Here we go with Yoruichi's attitude.**

 **So this chapter comes to an end, I hope to bring the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **What do you think? I'm trying to define my OC carachter, also there will be more Oc because just like Naruto: Next Generation I need a new cast, there will be only 3 really relevant Oc, one of them being Rukia and Renji's son.**

 **And as always report any errors to me and don't forget to leave a comment ;)**


End file.
